ContestShipping Week 2016
by CleoKat
Summary: Happy ContestShipping Week! So, in honor of our favorite coordinators, I'm celebrating by cranking out FIVE different one shots. So, read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 : Alola

**July 10**

 **Happy ContestShipping Week! To honor my OTP, I'm cranking out 5 oneshots in celebration! So, I heard that the themes - from here-** **post/146416277535/contestshipping-week-2016-is-upon-us-the-results** **\- for this years ContestShipping Week are**

 **July 10 - Alola**

 **July 11 - Festival**

 **July 12 - Meeting the Family**

 **July 13 - Children**

 **July 14 - AU**

 **So! Alola eh? I have NO idea how I'm going to write this… I'll wing it, I guess. Here we go!**

 **Time Skip of about 3 years or whatever…**

 **3rd Person Drew-ish** **(AN: still need word)**

The sun beat down brightly on the tropical islands of the Alola region. People all over were enjoying the beautiful light, going for walks, eating freezing cones of ice cream, or just tanning on the beach.

One green-haired tanner, whom you know as Drew, lay on a beach chair alongside his Roserade. Both were soaking up the sun rays, occasionally sipping a tropical drink from a coconut shell.

A loud munching came from behind him, and he felt a light dusting of something on his face. He reached up and brushed the sweet smelling? powder from his face and opened his eyes to see the person who had disturbed his sun bath.

"Wha-OW!," was heard from both parties, as Drew raised his head and rammed it into the other person, who apparently had been leaning dangerously clos e to him. In fact, that person looked familiar, a face he hadn't seen in a while. It was-

"May!? What are you doing here? Can't you mind your own head?," he cried, rubbing his forehead. Meanwhile, May had fallen back into the sand, rubbing her own forehead. "What am I doing here? What are **YOU** doing here?"

" **I'm** on a vacation," he replied, mocking her tone of voice. May started to yell at him, and then was stopped by a hand appearing in front of her face. "Huh?"

Drew was holding out his hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself to a standing position. "Anyways," she replied, dusting her hands off on her shorts. "I needed a break from contests. I thought Alola would be the best place for now."

Drew nodded. He could relate. Contests really take a lot out of you. May continued talking. "I've heard a lot about this place. I've heard the beaches are great, the views are awesome, and the food- oh boy the food…"

May started. "THE FOOD! WAIT! WHERE ARE MY MALASADAS?" Drew just looked at her. "Mala _what_?" May still looked frantic. " _M_ a _la_ sa _da_ s," she replied in a impatient tone, "are this, like, sugar-coated donuts," she madly gestured with her hands.

"Ugh! I was eating some when I found you, and-" "So _thats_ what that powdery stuff you were dropping on my face was," Drew exclaimed, and then he was almost hit in the face by a pair of flailing arms.

"I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW WHERE ARE MY MALASADAS!" Drew sighed and pointed to a bag on the ground about 2 feet away. May grabbed it started pigging out on the sweet treats and then looked up at her fellow coordinator. She offered one to him as a "reward" for helping her find the desserts.

Drew accepted it, contemplated it, shrugged, then took a bite. His eyes widened in shock. "This is actually," he took another bite, "really good!"

May nodded. "Of course! It's fried and covered in sugar. It's guaranteed to be good! Want another one?" Together, they sat on the beach and ate through the rest of the malasadas.

Just then, they heard a growling behind them, and the bushes rustled. Turning around, they came face to face with a wild Yungoos.

"Um… what is that?," May squeaked. Drew flipped out his Pokedex, looking basically as terrified as May.

A robotic voice started to emit from the speakers. "Yungoos. The Loitering Pokemon. Yungoos' body majority is it's stomach, combined with a fast digestive system, which makes it almost constantly hungry. Each Yungoos chooses its own path to stalk prey, pausing only to sleep when needed. They have a terrible temper when hungry and demand a large amount of food."

Drew glanced over the top of his Pokedex at the snarling mongoose-like Pokemon. "You know, I think he's hungry."

"Ya think?!," May screeched. Drew tried to call Roserade, but the Bouquet Pokemon was fast asleep on the beach chair.

He then decided on his- "Masquerain! Come on out!" The Pokemon emerged in a flash of red light. "Masquerrrrrrain!"

"Well, if you're using Masquerain… Come on out, Beautifly!" "Beaut-Beautifly!" The two coordinators looked at each other and nodded.

"Masquerain/Beautifly! Use Silver Wind!," they cried in unison. "Masquerrrrraiiiinnnn!" "Beautiflyyyyyyy!" The two butterfly pokemon fired silver arches at the angry Yungoos until it backed off with its tail between its legs.

May cheered. "Yeah!" She reached up her hand for a high-five. Drew responded, fairly half-heartedly, but May pulled her hand back before they made contact.

"Ah, ah, ah," she taunted. "Too slow." Drew growled in frustration. He walked back to his beach chair and laid down. He folded his arm behind his head and closed his eyes.

May sat down next to him, and they sat in silence for about… thirty seconds. "Well, I'm going to go buy more malasadas. I'm hungry."

Drew opened one eye, "Two things, one, you're always hungry. Two, I'm going to come with you."

"Wait, why?" Drew shrugged as he swung his legs over the edge of his chair. "I want some malasadas. So why not?"

"Ok! Bring Roselia too. I know a great Pokepuff store there too." Drew scoffed. "Don't tell me you've started eating _Pokepuffs_ now."

May flushed. "For your information, my _Pokemon_ seem to enjoy the Pokepuffs." Drew huffed and flicked his hair. "Geez, I was just teasing."

"Oh, really?," May frowned. "Well, anyways, come on!" She grabbed the irritated Drew by the hand and dragged him along, oblivious to Drew's face rapidly turning red.

 **Later…**

The two coordinators sat at a cafe table, enjoying warm sugar-coated treats, and sharing stories from their own journeys.

They recounted trainers, contests (on May's side at least. Drew never talked about contests.), and other random moments.

Their Pokemon, meanwhile were snacking on delicious frosted Pokepuffs from the bakery next door.

"So, Drew, I think I need a nickname for you," Drew looked up from his food, "A what?" May giggled. "A nickname! You know, to call you!"

Drew took a sip of his drink. "Do what you want, _February._ " May looked at him indignantly. "February!?"

The green-haired coordinator merely shrugged. "Well, if you're giving me a nickname, I might as well give you one. May sniffed. "Fine then, _Mr. Rose_."

A blush spread over the bridge of so-called "Mr. Rose." "Oh come on, May. Do you really have to bring that back up again?," Drew whined.

"Well, that's what you get for calling me February!," May playfully replied. Drew frowned, then his face turned to a smirk.

He plucked a crimson rose from the nearby window box and twirled the stem between his fingers, before shoving the rose, petals first in front of May's face. May went cross eyed to look at the sweet smelling flower.

"I don't think this is for Beautifly this time?," May teased. Her butterfly Pokemon looked up from it's **(AN: Her? His?)** Pokepuff at the mention of its name. "Beautifly?"

May smiled at the confused Pokemon before accepting the rose. "Nothing, Beautifly!" Drew flicked his hair. "Nah. If you're going to call me Mr. Rose, then I might as well get used to it.

"Well, okay!", May giggled, still fairly oblivious to what red roses actually meant. Drew internally sighed. _That girl is_ ** _really_** _oblivious, sheesh!_ Drew thought. _When is she going to get what red roses mean?_

May and Drew continued chatting, oblivious to the fact that their Pokemon where having their own conversation.

 **Pokemon-ish POV** **(AN: Word?)**

"Roserade! Roserade!,"the green pokemon cried. _Translation: WHY IS YOUR TRAINER SO OBLIVIOUS?! HE'S GIVING HER ROSES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_

"Beauti-Beautifly!" _Translation: I DON'T KNOW!_

Absol growled in frustration. "Absol, Absol!" _Translation: Whatever it is, she has to know_ ** _somehow_** _!"_

"Glaceon," cooed the icy Eevee-lution. "Glac-glaceon." _Translation: Everyone calm down, they'll figure it out eventually,_

"Masquerrrrrrrrain!," Drew's eyeball Pokemon **(AN: Eyeball Pokemon? That's what Bulbapedia told me. Could I get a confirmation or whatever?)** trilled impatiently. _Translation: No, she really should know NOW!"_

Drew's Butterfly Pokemon fluttered around in an almost pacing motion. "Butterfree!" _Translation: Alright, let's make a plan._

"Skitty!" _Translation: Yeah!_

"War-wartortle!" _Translation: Any ideas?_

May's Blaziken, Munchlax, Venasaur, and Drew's Flygon were not there at the time, because of size, and in Munchlax's case, hunger.

The Pokemon put their heads together and discussed, not noticing that their trainers were looking at them strangely.

"I wonder what they're doing?," May asked. Drew shrugged and flicked his hair. "Well, they don't seem to be finished yet, so I guess that means we have to stay a while longer."

 _*flash to texture picture like in the anime_ **(AN: word for that?)**

 _Announcer voice: Just a sunny day in Alola, where both Pokemon and trainers converse. What happens next for our heroes? Find out next time!_

 **AN: So…*pant*…. tired… of …this… one…..shot. *falls over* *gets back up* No, but in all honesty, I'm exhausted of this one-shot. I'm planning on cranking out chapters like mad for ContestShipping Week. R.I.P. Cleo, death by writing. Alola was actually really hard to write about. Notes:**

 **1: Malasadas were mentioned on the Alola Info Page on the Pokemon website. They didn't give any description, however, so I looked up Malasadas on the Internet instead, and that's what they gave me,**

 **2, I swear, I have no idea how these Pokemon talk.**

 **3\. I'm not going to continue this one-shot, but what do you think their Pokemon's plan is? Write it in a review!"**

 **So thanks for reading, and see you tomorrow for the next theme! Oh, and also please review for an imaginary Pokepuff.**

 **Hugs,**

 **Cleo, daughter of Iris and a wizard,**

 **FUN RANDOM FACT: My OC owns a Swanna.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Festival

**Hi! Ok, for this chapter, the theme is** ** _Festival._** **For those who have forgotten, have a chart, and the link.**

 **post/146416277535/contestshipping-week-2016-is-upon-us-the-results** **-**

 **July 10 - Alola**

 **July 11 - Festival**

 **July 12 - Meeting the Family**

 **July 13 - Children**

 **July 14 - AU**

 **Just to explain, because I'm not sure which kind of festival they mean, I plan on dividing one big one-shot into small little drabbles for the different kind of festivals. (i.e. Grand Festival, Johto Festival, etc.)**

 **So, here we go! Enjoy!**

 **Grand Festival**

May squinted in concentration, only focusing on her Pokemon and her opponent standing before her.

"OK, Beautifly, use Tackle!" Her Beautifly launched forward crashed into the Slowbro opposite, Solidad smirked. "Slowbro, use Psychic!"

Solidad's pink Pokemon emitted a faint blue aura, halting the butterfly Pokemon in midair, then slamming it into the ground.

"Beau-beautifly!," The fallen Pokemon cried. "Beautifly! Are you ok?" Beautifly cracked an eye open and squeaked, "Beautifly!"

May tried to encourage her Pokemon. "It's ok, Beautifly! You got this!" "Slowbro! Use Water Gun!"

"Beautifly, dodge it fast!" May's Beautifly ducked out of the way as a frothing beam of water slammed into the ground where it had laid.

"SIlver Wind!," May encouraged her Pokemon. Beautifly finally managed to land a hit on Slowbro, causing it to fly backward. "Now! Use Silver Wind again!"

One more barrage of silver arches later, an unconcious Slowbro was returned to its Pokeball, and May stood there shocked in the midst of confetti and cheers.

 _I did it,_ she thought. _I beat_ ** _Solidad_** _! I won the_ ** _Grand Festival_** _!_ Lillian smiled warmly at her, "You've been waiting for this a while, haven't you," she teased.

May was still too stunned to do anything but nod. Lillian cheered. "Then you deserve this Ribbon Cup 300%!"

Accepting the beautiful trophy, May saw all her friends in the crowd. Max, Brock, Ash, Dawn, and everybody else, cheering like a maniac. One person was missing. Where was Drew?

May was still wondering when she stepped down from the podium and into the adjoining room. Drew stood there smiling at her. "Well, you did it. How does it feel?"

May was smilng ear to ear. "It feels great!" "That's good," Drew smirked and flipped his hair. "but don't get used to it."

And with that, Drew left but not before placing a flower in her hair and a kiss on her cheek. He walked out, doing a side wave without turning around. (probably to hide his **very** red face)

May's own face turned varying shades of scarlet. _He r-really did that?_ Then she smiled even bigger, (if that was possible). This day could not have possibly gotten better.

 **Johto Festival**

May grabbed her boyfriend by the hand and dragged him toward the entrance of the festival. "Come on, Drew!" The emerald-eyed coordinator yelped. "Hey, slow down!"

"Why? There's free food!" She still ran. "Onwards!" They ran into the small circular market. They were greeted by a re-run of Lyra's information video.

"The Burned Tower is one of the many landmarks in th Jhoto region. Once called the Brass Tower, legends say that Lugia perched here. It is said that Lugia then went on to the Whirl Island when the tower burnt down."

"However, 3 unnamed Pokemon had perished in the fire, leaving Ho-oh to resurrect them and for them to become the 3 legendary Pokemon, Raikou, Entei, and Suicune." With those words, the named Pokemon flashed across the screen.

May clutched Drew's arm. "Isn't that the coolest?," she squealed. Drew flicked his hair with his free arm. "Yeah, I guess."

The other coordinator fake-pouted. "Only I guess?" "Alright, it is pretty cool," said Drew. May cheered. "I knew you thought it was cool!"

Drew sighed, but before he could respond, a distracting smell wafted in their direction. He sighed, deeper this time. He knew he wasn't getting his girlfriend back any time soon.

Why? Because the smell, in all of its sweet, sweet glory, was chocolate.

May's nose guided them to the Rage Candy Bar stand. She grabbed a shiny green wrapped bar and slipped one to Drew as well.

Both of the coordinators ate their way through their candy bars, along with numerous other samples they had picked up, such as Moomoo Milk.

May had just drained her bottle of Moomoo Milk when she heard the cries of "Fly-gon! Fly-gon!" "E-kans! E-kans!" Drew, owning a Flygon himself, slowly drifted toward the stage in the middle of the Festival.

There, they saw the Mystical Pokemon and the Snake Pokemon dueling it out. Their excited trainers stood behind them. 'Ekans! Use _!" "Flygon, use _! **(AN: Someone give me a move? I don't know…)**

The two attacks met in the middle and exploded with a bang. Sparks flew, creating a dazzling display across the blue sky.

"Woah," May breathed. She felt a pair or arms wrap around her shoulders, looking up to see Drew's chin propped up on her head.

He looked down at her. "Isn't it just the coolest?," he said, repeating her words from earlier, but in a much less… hyper tone. She grinned up at him. He just grinned back and placed a kiss on her forehead.

They stood in silence for a while, in love, and at peace. Just the way it should be.

 **Kanto Fair**

May and Drew walked hand in hand down the open market that was the Kanto Fair. This was Drew's first time in Kanto, while May had previously traveled there on a vacation.

They walked past the vendors, hawking masks, plushies, fans, and a variety of souvenirs. They saw a Magikarp vendor that sounded fairly familiar from one of Ash's tales.

"Ooh! Ooh!" May jumped in joy at the little rice balls shaped and decorated like Kanto Region Pokemon. She quickly grabbed a Squirtle and handed a Butterfree to Drew.

The vendor frowned at her. "Ey, you gonna pay for that?,' he growled. May made a move to take her wallet out but Drew patted her hand and handed the sales man a couple bills.

They walked off, with Drew examining his rice ball before taking a bite, shrugging, and eating the rest.

They made it to the main stage, and chose a seat near the front. Drew gazed around in slight awe at the many decorations on the stage, while the brown haired girl next to him drummed her fngers impatiently, waiting for the show to start.

Finally, a screen lowered, and Professor Oak's smiling face appeared on the screen. "Hi! Welcome to the Kanto Fair! Today we will be showing you the 3 starter Pokemon! First we have Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon, or the Water Starter." A picture of a Squirtle flashed on the screen.

"Then we have Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon, or the Grass Starter." Following that, the screen showed a Bulbasaur.

"And last but not least, we have Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon, or the Fire Starter!" And with that, the afore mentioned Pokemon appeared on the screen before the screen was raised, and on stage stood,

"Bulbasaur! Charmander! Squirtle!" "Use Razor Leaf! Use Flamethrower! Use Water Gun!" The three Pokemon fired their attacks to have them meet in mid-air.

The three attacks met in perfect harmony to create a dazzling display that stunned the audience.

May leaned her head on Drew's shoulder as they watched the performance. Drew looked startled, then leaned **his** head on top of hers.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the show and the other's company. The show finished, but they didn't move, at peace with where they were.

 **AN: These were longer then I expected! Originally I was going to do 5 drabbles of about 200 words each, but then I finished these and realized I'd already gone over 1000 words, so I figured these would be enough.**

 **Please Note: All this information comes from Bulbapedia. If there is something mistaken in my facts, facts being moves, or location, etc., feel free to review and I'll try to fix it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Facts are not, for example, how the characters behave, or what they choose to eat (per say, they ate rice balls. That does not need to be a fact.)**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see you tomorrow!  
Hugs,**

 **Cleo, daughter of Iris and a wizard**

 **FUN RANDOM FACT: My OC owns a Sylveon.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Meeting the Family

**Hi guys! So today is Meeting the Family theme, eh? Well, Ok! Just for anyone who hasn't found the themes yet, here.**

 **post/146416277535/contestshipping-week-2016-is-upon-us-the-results** **-**

 **July 10 - Alola**

 **July 11 - Festival**

 **July 12 - Meeting the Family**

 **July 13 - Children**

 **July 14 - AU**

 **I think I'll do half meeting Drew's side, and half meeting May's side. So here, enjoy!**

 **Drew's Side**

May walked hand in hand with Drew down the enormous walkway leading to his even more enormous house.

She gasped. "Your house is HUGE!" Drew shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." May looked at him with widened eyes. "Only I guess?"

"You should see our summer house." May stopped in her tracks, knocking both her and Drew into a pile on the driveway.

May screamed in his ear, "Summer house!" A girl's unfamiliar giggle reached her ears. "Yeah," she sing-songed. "Summer house! So you're my brother's girlfriend! I've heard so much about you!"

Drew looked up from underneath May's elbow and sighed good-naturedly. "Hi, Alissa." His girlfriend looked at him quizzically. "Alissa?"

Alissa frowned at Drew. "He didn't mention me? Hmpf." She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and stormed off.

The green-haired coordinator looked apologetically at the bandanna wearing girl. "Sorry, she's really easily offended."

May looked slightly miffed. "Yeah, I can tell." She helped Drew up, and they went into the house. Suddenly she was swarmed by a group of children, ranging from her age to a tiny toddler.

She was peppered with questions. "Are you Drew's girlfriend?" "Are you going to kiss him?" "When are you getting married?"

"Eeep!" May squealed as she was bombared with little kids. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Drew dragged her back in a one armed hug of protection.

"Woah, guys. Go easy on her. Yes, she is my girlfriend. No, she is not going to kiss me, _yet,"_ he smirked at the already blushing May. "And no, we are not getting married any time soon, Benjamin." He ruffled the tiny tot's hair.

"Well that's good to know." May glanced up to see two adults standing in the doorway. Her boyfriend nonchalantly looked up. "Oh, I suppose I should make introductions. Everyone, this is May. May, This is my mom," the green haired woman smiled warmly at her and waved.

"and this is my dad!" Drew gestured at a stern man with blond hair, who nodded at her. "And these are my numerous sisters, brothers, and cousins." A cheer rose from the sea of children. "And Alissa," he sighed, "well, you've met her."

One of the kids rolled her eyes. "Alissa's at it again, eh? This is the," she counted on her fingers, "twenty-first time today." Drew's mother shook her head. "Oh, Alissa, what are we going to do with you."

Bang! Said girl glowered from the doorway she had just opened. "What are you going to do with me?," she growled, followed by her… Mime Jr.?

"Ugh, you people are so annoying!" She whirled out and stormed away, followed by her Pokemon.

"Twenty-two!" the family chorused and then they all laughed. Drew's father smiled at May. "Come on, May. I think you should have dinner with your future in-laws." May flushed and started spluttering, Drew let out a complaint of "Dad….", and his father high-fived the nearest relative. (his 11 year old daughter Cleo)

The whole family, minus Alissa, bustled off to the dining room, laughing and cheering. May met Drew's eyes, and they smiled at each other. This didn't go so bad.

 **May's Side**

May sat on the couch with Drew, Drew hiding behind May as her dad paced in front of them.

"You better treat my daughter right, you hear? Because if not I will-" May's mother sweat dropped as her husband threatened her daughter's new boyfriend. Max just looked on, trying to stifle his laughter.

"And then I'll call out my Pokemon and-" "Dad." "And then they'll use-" "Dad!" "DAD!" Norman looked up. "Yeah, May?" May pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Could you please stop threatening my boyfriend?" Norman growled. "Not if-" May made a noise of frustration and grabbed Drew by the hand, dragging him to the garden. May's mother smacked him on the arm gently, while Max rolled his eyes. "Way to blow it, Dad."

Meanwhile in the garden, steam was literally coming out of May's ears. "How could my dad do that! Oh my gosh!" She slammed her head into her hands and groaned.

Drew traced slow circles on her back. "Hey, It's ok! He's just being a dad.." "Yeah… but still!" Drew looked questioningly at her. "Still what?" "I don't know! OK?!

"I… just… feel like he's going to do something… to… **us**." Drew leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen. Especially to **us"**. He put emphasis on the word us.

May wrapped her arms around his chest and placed her head in the crook of his neck. She sighed. "I don't know… I just… my dad… can be.. a little… overprotective. And especially not in a good way.

Drew wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leaned his head on to her head. He twirled a lock of her chestnut brown hair between his fingers.

Meanwhile, May's father was about to storm in to the garden where they were sitting, but his wife held him back. "Let them have some time together. They need to blow off some steam."

Her dad huffed and went back inside. May's mother, however, stayed, and started to enter the garden.

"May, dear?" May "eeped" and untangled herself from Drew's arms. Caroline looked flustered. "It's OK, dear! I just came to see how you were doing!"

May shook her head. "I'm fine, it's… just… Dad was being really frustrating." May's mother nodded. "I understand, dear. But, I think you should talk to him soon."

Her daughter sighed. "Yeah, I guess. But do I have to do it now?" Her mother smiled. "Of course not, dear, continue what you were doing. Just don't get too carried away!," she sing-songed.

"MOoooOOoooooMMMmmm!" Her mom giggled and left the room. Drew grabbed her hand once again. "She kinda killed the mood, didn't she."

May sweatdropped. "Yeah… I guess we could go talk to Dad now." Drew visibly winced, then nodded. "Alright."

 **Later**

May and Drew sat together on the couch, with their father sitting opposite. Norman scratched the back of his neck. "I think I owe you an apology,"

His daughter stared coldly at him. "Ya think?" Norman sighed. "Alright, I owe you an apology. I'm sorry."

He turned to Drew. "I think I owe your," he shuddered, " _boyfriend_ an apology too." May nodded. "That's right." "Well, then, I guess, I'm sorry to you too."

Drew nodded. "Apology accepted." Caroline stuck her head in the room. "Great! Everyone's made up! Now Drew can join us for dinner! Be careful, May might steal your food!"

"MMMOOOOOoooooOOOOooooMMMmmmm!"

 **AN: WOOHOO! Only 2 more oneshots to write. I didn't like writing May's side at all. Not because they're bad characters, but because I think with Drew's family, I had the chance to write whatever I pleased for the family, but with May, the characters were named. Oh well, I didn't fail too bad in end. (I hope)**

 **Not much else to say, so I guess I'm signing off for now.**

 **Hugs,**

 **~Cleo, daughter of Iris and a wizard**

 **FUN RANDOM FACT: My OC owns a Luvdisc.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Children

**Heyo! So today is Children… hmmm… For anyone who doesn't know what im talking about…**

 **post/146416277535/contestshipping-week-2016-is-upon-us-the-results** **-**

 **July 10 - Alola**

 **July 11 - Festival**

 **July 12 - Meeting the Family**

 **July 13 - Children**

 **July 14 - AU**

 **Yup so that's that. Sit back and enjoy!**

 **Year 0**

May cooed as she held the tiny bundle in her arms, leaking tears out of her eyes. Drew was almost in the same state. He leaned forward and tickled the baby's chin. The baby shrieked and laughed. May planted a kiss on the newborn's forehead.

"What are we going to name her?" Her husband smiled. "How about… Rosalie." The baby cheered. Her mother softly laughed. "I think _Rosalie_ agrees." She kissed it again and cooed.

She then promptly fell asleep. Drew sighed, and took the baby. The baby smiled as Drew handed the bundle around to all their friends and family, who each felt the need to either tickle the baby's chin, or pinch its cheek.

By the time everyone was done holding the child, Rosalie was worn out. She fell asleep in her father's arms, and he smiled. A new beginning,

 **Year 1**

"Yay! Agh! GOo!" Cheers of joy echoed through the house. It was the family's first Christmas together. Drew had unwrapped a _ ( **AN: Fill in the blanks)** from May's gift, May received a plate of sugar Christmas cookies.

Rosalie squealed in delight as she recieved in this order: A Squirtle plushie, a Torchic plushie, and a Roselia onesie.

The Roselia onesie was a a pale green with three darker green spikes on the top. The front was designed in a petal like layering like Roselia's body, and the cuffs were fluttery red and blue material to mimic Roselia's roses.

May put the onesie on Rosalie, and then pulled out a camera and took a picture of her daughter. "Smile, Rosie!" Her daughter, now nicknamed "Rosie" just looked at her.

Drew sighed good-naturedly, then reached over and dragged the corners of her mouth upwards.

The camera flash went off, and the picture captured Drew and his daughter.

May put up a tripod, set the camera on it, and then dashed into the picture. She wrapped her arms around both of them and smiled at the camera.

Blink. Blink. Blink. Flash!

 **Year 2**

"Nyaaaaaaa?" Rosalie toddled on the floor. She was learning how to walk. Oof. Rosalie fell face first on the ground.

"Waaaaaaaah!" She broke into tears before being swept up in her father's arms. "Shh, shh, shh," Drew ran his fingers through his daughter's hair, which was a chestnut brown color.

He thought a little bit, "We should get the hair out of your eyes, shouldn't we!" He went into the living room, where May was sitting on the couch with her Blaziken, stitching green fabric together.

"What are you doing?" "Nyaaaaaaa!" May smiled, and reached up and grabbed her child. "Mama's making you a new Roselia onesie! You grow too fast, don't you!" "Nya!," the little girl cried.

May bounced Rosalie on her knee while talking to Drew. "So, what do you need?" "Well, Rosie's hair kept getting in her eyes when she walked, so I wanted to ask if you have any ribbon."

May dug through a nearby box and pulled out a spool of gold ribbon. "This is the only one I have." Drew took it. "It'll work great!"

He cut two segments, parted Rosie's hair, and tied it into pigtails with the gold ribbon. Rosalie squealed happily and cheered.

Drew smiled. "Do you want to try walking again?" "Nyaaaaa!"

 **Year 3**

"Roserade." "R-roosewade." Drew shook his head, and brought out the Bouquet Pokemon. "Roserade." "Wosewade." The masked Pokemon displayed it's **(AN: his? hers?)** flowers, before crying, "Roserade!" "Roseawade."

May leaned in through the doorway. "Are you only teaching our daughter the names of _your_ Pokemon?

Drew flushed at being caught, then rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, and nodded. "Um, yeah."

HIs wife wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned her head on his back. She held a piece of a cookie to his mouth.

"I'm cooking! Say aaaah." Drew sighed. "Aaaah," he said reluctantly. She put the cookie into his mouth. "Yum." May held out another piece of cookie. "Aaaah." "Aaaaah." May giggled. "Nope!" She popped the cookie into her own mouth.

Drew turned and grabbed her around the waist. "Then I'll have to take it back." He started to lean in to May's blushing face, when-

"Roserade! Roserade! Roserade!" The little girl ran around the room chanting, followed by said Pokemon.

Drew made a small noise of frustration, then picked up the little girl. "Great job! Now how about we work on Flygon!" "Fwygon?"

May bonked Drew on the head.

 **Year 4**

"Cookies!" Surrounded by bowls, pots, and pans and holding a wooden spoon, Rosie made a symphony of crashes, bangs, and clangs that echoed through the kitchen.

May smiled down at the child on the kitchen floor, while she stirred the batter. What she didn't notice, was her Munchlax was creeping torward the bowl of batter.

Rosalie noticed the Big Eater Pokemon reaching torward to the cookie batter. "No!" She threw her spoon at the Pokemon. "Munch?' The Pokemon tumbled off the counter in shock.

May stifled a laugh at the stunned Pokemon on the ground. "Rosalie! Don't through a spoon at Munchlax!" Munchlax huffed, then toddled off in search of Drew, and his stock of Pokeblocks he always kept, mainly for his Roserade, but Munchlax would eat anything.

Rosalie crossed her arms and turned her head. "He was gonna eat the… the…. cookies!" May ruffled her hair. "Well, I've got only myself to blame for that…"

She placed the cookies in the oven and then grabbed the spoon and handed it to her little girl again.

She grabbed a spoon for herself and joined Rosie in banging on the pots.

 **Year 5**

"Kidnergarten! Kidnergarten!" Rosalie ran around in circles, refusing to wear the new dress her mother had purchased for her.

May chased after the little girl in pajamas, pleading with her. "Come on, put on your dress." Rosalie refused to listen, until May caught up to her and ran her fingers up and down her sides. "Tickle, tickle!" Rosalie shrieked and writhed.

While Rosie was curled up on the ground, May forced the frilled petal dress onto the girl. May leaned back, and then reached over and grabbed the Roselia hoodie, and placed it over the girl's dress.

Soon, Rosie was up and running again. "Kidnergarten! Kidnergarten!" She grabbed her mom by the hand and dragged her torward the kitchen. Drew was waiting there. He handed the little girl a Torchic lunchbox, kissed her forehead, and sent her out of the door.

May grabbed her daughter by the hand and they started on the way to the "Kidnergarten."

 **Year 6**

"Hi, Mommy! Mom?" Rosalie tumbled down the stairs. She was greeted by- "Uncle Max?" Her uncle sat on the couch, sipping a cup of tea.

"Uncle Max, where are Mommy and Daddy?" Max set down his tea, and took the worried girl next to him. "Well, your mom and dad had to go to the hospital!"

Rosie's eyes widened. "Hospital? Are they ok?" Max nodded. "They're fine. Your mom is just having your little brother."

"I don't have a brother." "Yeah, but you're getting one! You see, your mom has been carrying around this child in her stomach."

His niece nodded seemingly knowingly. "Is that why Mom was getting so fat?" Max stifled a smile. "Don't let your mom know you said that," Rosalie smiled. "I won't!"

She cocked her head. "So, how does the child get out?" "Well… I don't think you need to know that yet. Ask your mom, ok?" Rosalie nodded. "Yeah, ok!"

Then she had another question. "So… How does the baby get in there?"

 **Year 7**

Rosie sat with her baby brother Eros on her lap. She tickled his chin and remembered what had happened when she had first seen the child.

" _He looks like… " Rosalie had been expecting newborn babies to look cute, cuddly, and ready to be played with. But instead, he looked like… "A raisin?"_

 _May gasped as Drew stifled a laugh. "Rosalie Jessica Hayden! Your little brother is not a raisin!" "Are you sure, Mama? Because he sure looks like one." May squinted at the baby._

 _"_ _I don't understand how- ok, yeah, I actually see it now." Drew and Rosalie cracked up at that. Drew took his new son. "Raisin or not, that doesn't mean I love him any less."_

 _He kissed the newborn's forehead, then handed Eros to May, who also kissed him, this time on the head._

 _Rosalie had leaned over the edge of the bed, banging her fists on the mattress. "I wanna kiss him too!"_

 _May handed the child to her daughter, allowing Rosie to place a sloppy kiss on the baby. "Mwah!" Just then, Eros started wailing, swaying his fists, and punching Rosalie in the face._

 _"_ _Hey!"_

 _"_ I really don't hope you plan on doing that again, little mister."

 **Year 8**

Rosalie cracked the door open a little bit, to hear her parents loudly arguing in the other room.

"Ugh! Why do you have to think you're better than me always!" May was poking her finger at Drew's chest in outrage. "You know what? Maybe it's time to accept that it's because I **am**!"

May shrieked in outrage and started to swing her fists at him. Drew just placed a hand on her head and fended her off like that.

Finally, May gave up and stormed out of the room. Drew flopped over a chair, looking minorly annoyed.

"D-daddy?" Drew looked up at the worried girl. "Oh. Hey, Rosalie." Rose pulled up a chair. "Why are you fighting?"

Drew sighed. "It was nothing." Rosie frowned. "It sure didn't sound like nothing." "Alright, it was a fight. I said some stupid things, she said some stupid things, things got out of hand."

"Oh. Well, you should probably go apologize to her. You go. I'll make some cookies." "Acually, I'll stay here until the cookies are done." Trays clanged from the kitchen. "No," Rosalie protested. "No cookies until you say sorry to Mama."

"Fine," Drew sighed. "But you better let me have cookies then." Rosalie waved him out of the kitchen. Drew left resignedly. He would apologize, but where in this freaking huge house was his wife?

 **Year 9**

Rosalie and Eros sat in the yard, watching a nest of wild Pidgeots, Pidgeottos, and Pidgeys. Eros sat on her lap, decisively sprinkling seed on the ground. Rosie was plaiting little strands of Eros' grass-green hair.

"Pweh!" Eros launched another handful of seed onto the ground. "Gee, Eros," Rosie murmured. "Won't it be nice to get your own Pokemon?"

Eros turned around, as if to respond wisely, but instead launched another handful of seed into her face before laughing hysterically. "Pweh!"

"I want a Torchic like Mom had, but wouldn't that cause too much confusion if it evolves? Or maybe I could get a Treecko!"

Eros chose for her. "Mudkwip!" Rosalie sighed. "Mudkip? Maybe…" A voice in the door behind them spoke. "So… exactly what's wrong with Torchic?" May stood there, with a computer tucked under her arm. May had become a travel blogger, taking pictures of places she goes to, then sharing them with the world.

Rosie turned around. "Oh, nothing Mom! It's just, what if my Torchic evolves into Blaziken, and then our family has TWO Blazikens!"

May plopped down next to them on the grass. Soon after, Drew came out of the house. "Ey! Why wasn't I invited?" He sat down in between Rosalie and May.

Rosalie reached up and patted his head, while May kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry!"

The little family sat in the yard, talking, laughing, and enjoying themselves. Picture perfect.

 **Year 10**

"Well, this is it. I'll miss you guys!" Rosalie was 10 now, and ready to start her journey. She had brought her lavender bike, (she prayed she didn't run into Ash or anyone of his descendants), and a backpack of stuff for the journey.

May wiped a few tears from her eyes, and gave Rosalie a kiss on the head. She held out Eros, who waved goodbye. "Wosawie!" He waved his chubby hand around, bopping her on the head with the fur ringed sleeve of his Eevee hoodie.

Rosie turned to Drew, who was smiling big. "My little girl, all grown up. Hey, pick out a Torchic, Ok?" His daughter looked at him in confusion. "Won't that be confusing later on?"

Drew coyly smiled. "Yeah, but think of all the switcheroo pranks we could do on your mother. Rose returned the grin. "Yeah…"

She wrapped her arms around her dad, then her mom, and then little Eros. She wheeled her bike down the driveway, swung her leg over the seat, and then started pedaling. She waved behind her.

"Bye Mom, Dad, Eros!" May waved, before burying her face in Drew's shoulder. She would miss her baby girl, but she knew this wasn't the end.

 **AN: Thank you for reading! Woah, 2000 words?! That's longer than all my other chapters, by another 1000 words! Argh, I'm tired now. But anyways, if this wasn't clear enough, NOTES!**

 **If this wasn't obvious enough, I was doing 10 (it ended up as 11) 100+ word drabbles, one for each year, and the moments in it.**

 **Does anyone get the names? Both Rosalie and Eros have letters that can be moved to create things important to ContestShipping/People in it. I sincerely hope you get it. Review if you get it!**

 **i was actually going to name Eros Victor, because Victor, Chictor, torchic, and then I'm like NOPE Drew/May would probably never name their child that.**

 **Rosalie's nickname is Rosie, that's why I kept switching through names.**

 **This is where I got the Eevee/Roselia hoodies.** **.** **(the petal frills around the sleeve I added myself though)**

 **So yeah, one more oneshot to do, I'm going to love the next one! I enjoyed writing this… Thanks for reading!**

 **Hugs,**

 **~Cleo, daughter of Iris and a wizard**

 **FUN RANDOM FACT: My OC owns a Vivillion.**


	5. Chapter 5 : AU

**July 14**

 **Happy celebrating the end of ContestShipping Week! So, to honor my OTP, I decided to combine my favorite shipping with my favorite shipping, and here we are! A ContestShipping Soulmate AU fanfic! Shippings are ContestShipping (duh), IkariShipping, and AmourShipping for SnowyOwlAssassin. So! Here we go!**

 **ALSO: I'd like to throw in a shoutout to Tropicallight for being literally the only one who has reviewed this fanfic, and also for reviewing my other oneshot. You are awesome, thanks a bunch.**

 **Link and themes (though it's a bit late)**

 **post/146416277535/contestshipping-week-2016-is-upon-us-the-results** **-**

 **July 10 - Alola**

 **July 11 - Festival**

 **July 12 - Meeting the Family**

 **July 13 - Children**

 **July 14 - AU**

*Beep**Beep**Beep* May rolled over to face her glowing alarm clock. "Urgh…" She aimlessly slammed her hand on her bedside table, over and over, attempting to shut off the constant beeping.

May pulled off the cover and sat up in bed. She was mentally debating whether to get up or not, when the theme song of the popular game/anime _Pokemon_ ( **AN: i'm sorry, also Battle Frontier because why not)** blasted from her cell phone.

"Huh?" The caller ID displayed the name Dawn Berlitz. May answered the call and tucked her phone under her chin while reaching for her favorite bandanna.

"May!" Said girl could almost see her best friend squealing and jumping up and down as she screamed into the speaker on her phone.

"So! Do you think you're going to meet your soulmate today?! I hope I am!," Dawn cheered. May started. "Well, to be honest, I've never really thought about it. We're still young **(AN: I'm aging them at high school).** "

Dawn sighed on the other end of the line. "Yeah, May, but what about the FUTURE!" May sighed in exasperation. "It's 6 in the morning… I don't have time for the future!"

'Yeah, yeah. Go get dressed." With a click, Dawn hung up. May rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. She got up and looked through her closet. Gray, black, white, bland shades.

In a world like this, colors, May had heard, only came around when you met your soulmate. Her grandmother had told her the legend. When you finally meet the one you're supposed to be with, when you touch, the world will unfold in shades of color like never before.

May fiddled with a strand of her hair. She didn't even know what color her hair was! She merely knew it as a darker shade of gray.

May yawned. The whole thing was kind of confusing, eh? She chose a white T-shirt, under a gray jacket, and some black bikershorts.

Tromping downstairs, the smell of bacon frying reached her nose. "Mmmmm." May slid into a seat next to her little brother, Max. "Hey sis."

"Hey yourself." May helped herself to some bacon and eggs, and started eating. Max cried out in dismay. "Hey! You took all the bacon!"

May crunched on the fried strips. "Well, sorry! I'm hungry." "You're always hungry!" May and Max's mother laughed from the kitchen. "Don't worry, Max, I'm still making more."

Max sighed and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose. May got up from the table and swung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Bye!" May waved. Dawn was coming to pick her up. **(AN: Let's say they are juniors?)** Not long enough, a silver convertible drove up to the curb.

Dawn waved from the car, and then reached over and unlocked the passenger side door. "Hop in!" May complied.

With that, the car sped off, with May shrieking her head off. "Slow down!" Her friend giggled. "Now why would I do that!" May grabbed the side of the car. "Maybe! Because! We're! Going! 200! Miles! Per! Hour!"

Dawn took a hand off the steering wheel to poke May in the shoulder. "Don't be silly, we're only going 60 miles. So anyways, I heard there's a new kid today…"

"Okay. One, please do NOT take your hand off the steering wheel while driving, and two, I really don't care." Dawn just put one of her hands behind her head. "How do you not care? It's a big deal! Maybe he's cute?"

"He?" "OK, well I don't know… but," May cut her off. "Yeah, ok." She grabbed Dawn's hand and put it back on the steering wheel. The girl pouted. "Awww, you're no fun."

They made it to school in one piece, despite Dawn's reckless driving. Just as they pulled into the parking lot, their friend Serena ran up to them, dragging her boyfriend Ash along. Serena and Ash had met at a summer camp at a young age. She had gotten lost in the forest, and he had helped her, and bang, they could both see in color. Of course, they didn't start dating until recently. "Hi!"

"Hi!" May climbed out of the car, and Dawn followed. "Did you hear about the new kid?," Dawn asked. Ash nodded. "Yeah, I met him." Serena looked at him, and then lightly swatted him over the head. "You didnt tell me!"

"Oh yeah, his name i-" Brrrrrrring. The bell rang, as the four teenagers dashed to class. They slid into their seats just as the late bell rang.

The teacher frowned at them. "Barely, this time, Mr. Ketchum." Ash had a reputation for being late to class. "Anyways, we have a new student. His name is-" she gestured to the teen who had been standing in front of the class.

"Andrew Hayden, but you can call me Drew." He smiled, and some of the girls swooned. May rolled her eyes. The teacher noticed her gesture, and said, "Why don't you sit next to May over there?"

Drew walked up and sat next to May. He looked at her, then snorted. May glared. "What?" Drew flicked his bangs, and then replied, "Well, from just looking at you, I can tell you've got no style." May started spluttering. "Excuse me?"

He leaned back on his chair and put his hands behind hs head. "Shh, class is starting." And it was. However, May spent the whole class half-listening, and glaring at the boy next to her.

When the class bell rang, all of the kids streamed out of the door. May let out a little *hmpf* and brushed past Drew.

Her friends were waiting for her by the door. Dawn grinned coyly at her. "So how's _Drewwwwwww_?" "Hmmph! He's the most stuck up, self-obssesed jerk I've ever met." Dawn and Serena exchanged looks. "You liiikeeeee him."

"I DO NOT! IN FACT I-" She was cut off by Serena holding a finger against her lips. "Shhh. Stop complaining. We have our next class coming up!" Dawn was already walking. She turned her head while continuing to walk.

"Yeah, May. Hurry- OOF!" She walked right into someone. It was Paul, the school's resident quiet kid, who was also rather rude. "Hey! Watch where you're go-" Her voice shrunk. She looked down at her hands. Paul seemed like he was about to say something too, but instead quickly walked away but not before May saw the fear flash in his eyes.

Dawn looked at her friends in a daze. "Um, what just happened?" May smiled. "You know, I think you just found your soulmate!"

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. She ignored Drew as much she could, Dawn was walking around in some kind of loopy state, (probably because all of the colors), and otherwise, the day went just fine.

Later when she went home, she told her mom and brother about the events of the day during dinner. "So, sis, when are you going to get your soulmate?" "What?," May shrieked, getting flustered. "I-I'm not ready for that!"

Caroline put down her spoon. "Well, that's good." They continued the conversation, but even after May went to bed, she still thought about it. "Soulmate, eh? Hm…"

The next morning, May sat in her normal seat, next to Drew. He held out a rose to her. She looked at him, blushing. "W-what's this for?" Drew flicked his hair. "Think of it as kind of an apology, for yesterday."

May accepted the rose, but as she took it, their hands brushed, and something changed. The world started folding into color. She saw everything clearly. Drew's chartreuse hair. His emerald eyes. The blood red color of the rose. Her own chestnut brown hair.

They looked into each other's eyes. Drew smirked, then held out his hand. "Hi, I'm your soulmate."

 **AN: I'm really happy with this one for some reason. I dunno. I like this ending to this week of oneshots. I actually finished all of the oneshots on the 5 days before ContestShipping but I finished this on July 10. Geez. I sound so serious! I NEED MORE SHOUTING! Also please review! Honestly, I have this weird thing of joy when I see reviews in my inbox.**

 **Also, did anyone get the Rosalie thing? Because if you switch the a and the e, you get Roselia, and for Eros, move the E to the back to get Rose.** **Literally no one got that, or no one said anything.**

 **Blblblblblb *violently wiggles arms* Sigggghhhhh, I'm so tired. Oh well! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this fanfiction!**

 **Hugs,**

 **~Cleo, daughter of Iris and a wizard**

 **FUN RANDOM FACT: My OC owns a Munna.**


End file.
